Yours Forever
by BloomingViolets
Summary: SPD. A year with all its ups and downs. Sky and Syd get married.


Note: Just a little one shot fic shot! Enjoy! (and please review!)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize.

**Yours Forever**

_Summary: A year with all its ups and downs. Sky and Syd get married. _

* * *

_They gave each other a smile with a future in it._

_-Ring Lardner_

* * *

**-x-x-x-**

Beautiful music played in the background, and the church was covered in white, pale pink and baby blue ribbons. The guests quieted down as the flower girl and bridesmaids made their way down the aisle towards the alter and the Wedding March began. Her mother sniffed loudly as her father led her down the aisle towards Sky. It was finally here, the day she had always dreamed of ever since she was a little girl. It wasn't a fairy tale anymore. It wasn't a dream anymore. It was finally real.

**-x-x-x-**

_Sydney stood on her tiptoes looking for the can of peanuts that Sky was demanding. "You lazy butt," she complained. "You are a lot taller than me, and yet you send me to look for the stupid snack. Do I look like your servant?"_

_Sky laughed at his girlfriend of one year and watched as she reached around the cupboard. After ten minutes, Sydney finally felt something and grabbed at it. She jumped off the small stool she had been standing on and proudly presented Sky with her gift. _

_Chuckling as he looked at her face, he asked her to open it. _

"_I don't like the look on your face, Tate," she muttered as she headed back into the kitchen. She grabbed the can opener and undid the top. She looked down into the small can and pulled out a smaller box. She gave Sky a puzzled glance before slowly opening it and gasped when she saw what was inside. The box slipped from her hands and clattered to the floor as she stood staring at her boyfriend. _

_Sky bent down to pick it up and then got down on one knee. He took a deep breath and started to speak. "Syd, we've been friends for more than five years now and ever since we met at SPD, I always knew there was something special about you. This past year has been incredible. You make me feel things I've never felt before and I can't tell you how wonderful that makes me feel. You are a beautiful, caring, compassionate woman and if you give me the chance, I would spend the rest of my life trying to make you as happy as you've made me. Will you marry me?"_

_Syd smiled and shook her head. She laughed as she watched Sky's face fall. "I'm KIDDING! Sky, get off your knee and kiss me!"_

_Sky stood and Sydney stood on her tiptoes and reached up to kiss him. "And that's definitely a yes," she mumbled as tears filled her eyes. _

**-x-x-x-**

Sky felt Bridge clasp his shoulder as he watched Sydney walk toward him.

"She looks incredible Sky," Bridge whispered.

Jack leaned in. "Can we share?" he asked with a chuckle in his voice.

Sky grinned and shook his head. "Sorry Jack. You're not that lucky, there's no way in hell I'm sharing."

The three laughed but turned serious when Sydney finally reached the spot next to him. Sky forgot about his friends and he and Syd smiled at each other as he reached out for her hand. Syd's eyes were already shining and they turned toward Father Logan.

"We are gathered here today to join Sydney Drew and Schuyler Tate together in holy matrimony. I stand before friends and family of these two and ask that if anyone has an objection to these two being joined, that they speak now, or forever hold their peace."

**-x-x-x-**

_Sydney and Sky walked down the beach, hand in hand. The sound of the ocean filled their ears and the smell of salt water filled their noses. _

"_This is great Sky, thank you for bringing me here!" _

_Sky smiled at his girlfriend of nine months. She was so wonderful; it was hard to believe that she was there with him. She was his everything and he said his prayer of thanks every night for having the good sense to listen to his heart instead of his head for once._

"_Sydney?" Sky turned as he heard another man call out his girlfriend's name and scowled when he saw who it was. _

"_Tyler," the pink ranger simply stated. Sky smiled, knowing that Sydney wasn't happy with her ex-boyfriend's arrival. _

_Tyler then noticed Sky. "This is the piece of trash you left me for?" _

_Sky bristled, but calmed down once Sydney had laid a hand on his arm. She stepped up in front of him so that she was glaring up at Tyler. "Jerk! Who do you think you are? You have no right coming up to me and telling me what to do! And for the record, Sky is ten times the man you'll ever be!" _

"_You had it good with me," Tyler stated cockily. _

"_Idiot! You were the one that cheated on me, remember? Why don't you go back to your slut of a girlfriend and stay there!" She spat in his face. _

_Tyler scowled and Sky watched in alarm as Tyler raised his fist. Quickly, Sky pulled Sydney back and stepped in front of her as Tyler brought his fist down. The next thing he remembered was his girlfriend kneeling over him and crying, his lead laid in her lap as she stroke his forehead. _

"_Ugh. What happened?" he groaned. _

_Sydney was crying and couldn't say anything. She covered her mouth and sobbed. Sky sat up and turned toward her. "Syd, what's wrong? Please stop crying, you know I hate it when you're sad." He wrapped his arms around Sydney and picked her up and led her to a nearby bench. _

"_I'm sorry Sky! I didn't know Tyler was going to be here. I can't believe he did that. I can't believe you took that hit for me. I'm sorry you had too!" Fresh tears were making their way down her cheeks. _

_Sky began rubbing her back and then brought his hand to his face and gently touched his eye. He winced. It was swollen and very sore; no doubt he was going to be walking around with a black eye. Sydney reached up and grazed the extent of the injury. He winced under the pain and blinked back the tears that had sprung up. He looked at Sydney. _

"_Syd, stop crying. Compared to everything we've been through with Grumm, this is nothing."_

_The pink ranger bit her lip. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel and clean you up."_

_Back at the hotel, as Sydney ordered the ice pack, Sky stood in front of the mirror and groaned at his reflection. A dark purplish color surrounded his right eye, and there was dried blood caked around his nose. Syd sat him down in a chair and with a wet cloth; she cleaned him as best as she could. "I'm really sorry Sky, I didn't know Tyler was here, I swear." _

_Sky looked up at his girlfriend and grinned. "I know. And I'm not mad at you. I don't know what I would've done if Tyler had hurt you," he paused, "I'd probably kill him." _

_Syd wrapped her arms around Sky's shoulders and hugged him tight. A knock at the door announced the arrival of the ice pack. Syd went to the door and took it and went back to the blue ranger. She placed the ice pack on his swollen eye and kissed his lips. _

**-x-x-x-**

"Instead of the traditional vows, Sky and Sydney have decided to write their own. Sydney, you go first," said Father Logan as he stepped back and let the pink ranger take over. Syd handed her bouquet of flowers to Z and then turned toward Sky and took his hand.

"Sky, from the day I met you, I knew you were going to be like no one I'd ever known before. You sat there and listened while I told you all of my hopes and dreams and you never once laughed at me or made me feel worthless. You've never given up on me, even when I thought things had been hopeless, you were still there for me, encouraging me and supporting me every step of the way. Since the two of us have been together, you have made me feel like I could do anything in the world. You stand by me and support me in everything I do and I can't thank you enough. You are my true love, my confidant, and my best friend. And I love you so much for everything you have done for me. I promise to take care of you, to hold you, to be there for you until death do us part. I promise to always be yours forever."

As Syd finished her vows, Sky felt his eyes tear up.

**-x-x-x-**

_Sydney sat on the rooftop of SPD, watching as the sun went down. Numbly, she thought about the fight she and Sky just had. It wasn't even a worthwhile fight and she couldn't remember how it had started or what they had fought about. All she knew was that she missed him and wasn't angry anymore. Sighing, the pink ranger stood up from her spot and headed back inside to her room. _

_Walking through the doors, she stopped short at the sight before her. A giant teddy bear sat on her bed. In its paws was a card with a single red rose taped to an envelope. She reached for the card, and very carefully opened it. The front of the card was full of drawn hearts, all different sizes and colors. She flipped it over to find the back cover the same way as the front. Smiling slightly, she opened the card. A simple 'I LOVE YOU' stood out in Sky's handwriting. _

_Her heart melted as she looked at the bear. "I love you more," she said to the bear, pretending it was Sky. _

_She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. "Wanna make a bet on that?" his voice whispered into her ear. _

_Sydney laughed and turned around to face him. _

"_I'm sorry," they both said at the same time. _

_They both laughed and Sky brought his nose to touch hers. "I love you Syd." _

"_I love you too Sky," she sighed in happiness, pulling him closer to her. _

_The couple of six months giggled as they sat on the pink ranger's bed and made plans for the next day. _

**-x-x-x-**

Sydney felt her eyes overflow with salty tears as Sky finished off his vow and both turned to Father Logan once again.

"Schuyler Tate, do you take Sydney Drew to be your wife?"

"I do"

"Her ring?"

Bridge handed the priest the silver wedding band, and the priest proceeded to hand it to Sky.

"Repeat after me. I, Schuyler Tate, take thee, Sydney Drew, to be my wife."

Sky swallowed and repeated the words.

"To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, and I promise my love to you."

Sky repeated the words and slipped the ring onto Syd's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."

Father Logan nodded and handed Syd, Sky's ring.

"Do you Sydney Drew, take Schuyler Tate to be your husband?"

"I do."

"Please repeat after me. I, Sydney Drew, take thee, Schuyler Tate, to be my husband."

Syd took a deep breath and repeated the words.

**-x-x-x-**

_Sky held Syd close to his chest and wrapped the blanket tighter. They had been together for three months and were both very happy. "I love the ocean," she sighed. _

"I love you," he whispered.

Her head turned and she stared into his eyes, wondering if she had heard right. "You what?"

Sky felt himself blush and repeated the words louder. "I love you."

Syd smiled and cuddled closer to Sky. "I love you too Sky."

"Really?"

"No, I'm just messing with your head! Sky! Of course really. I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it, you know," Syd laughed and pushed him back.

Sky pushed himself up on his elbows and stared at his girlfriend. "TICKLE TIME!" he laughed. Syd tried to run but Sky was to fast for her. He tickled her sides and then kissed her lips.

Sydney squealed in protest and sighed in pleasure. "So you love me huh?" she asked as Sky kissed her forehead.

"No, I was just messing with your head," he said with a sarcastic tone and a huge grin on his face. Syd laughed and the two shared another sweet kiss.

**-x-x-x-**

Father Logan took both their hands and placed them together. "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sky grabbed Sydney and kissed her. It was done. They were finally married. They had a lifetime of happiness ahead of them.

There was a thunderous applause and they broke apart grinning. Everyone in the church stood and began cheering, catcalls and whistling filled the air.

**-x-x-x-**

_He stood nervously as her baby blue eyes stared at him in shock. _

_Syd blinked a couple of times and shook her head as if to clear her ears. "I'm sorry… can you repeat that again? I don't think I heard you right."_

_Sky flushed a deep red and avoided her gaze. He was starting to have a very bad feeling about this. "I asked if you wanted to have dinner and then head to the movie theatre with me tonight."_

_She blinked again. "Alone?" _

"_Yeah," he muttered. The ground had suddenly become very interesting. _

"_You mean like… on a date?" _

"_Yeah," he muttered again. _

"_I'd love too." _

_Sky looked up with a surprised expression. "Really?" _

_Sydney was grinning. "What time should I be ready by?"_

_All the anxiety had lifted from his heart and Sky found himself grinning as well. "How about I meet you at your room at six-thirty?" _

"_Six-thirty sounds great." _

**-x-x-x-**

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mrs. Schuyler Tate!"

**-x-x-x-**

_He stood unhappily waiting for Commander Cruger to show up with his new training partner. He didn't need a new partner –he had been doing just fine on his own. The doors to the Command Centre opened and Cruger walked in with a blonde girl following him, carrying a large suitcase and a small duffel bag. Sky saluted his commander first before taking a good look at his new partner._

_Setting the suitcase down, she eyed him up and down nervously as Commander Cruger was talking. "Cadet, this is your new training partner. The both of you will be working together very closely and you will treat each other with respect. I expect you to show her around the Academy and show her where her sleeping quarters are. Make sure she's settled in and help her if she needs anything. Understood?" _

_Sky saluted once more. "Yes sir!" _

"_Good." With those words, Commander Cruger turned and walked out of the Command Centre leaving them alone. _

_There was an awkward silence as the two stared at one another._

_Finally Sky cleared his throat and held out his hand. "I'm Sky." _

_The blonde girl suddenly grinned and took his hand, looking much more relaxed. "I'm Sydney Drew. But call me Syd." _

_Seeing her smile made his heart beat faster and Sky thought she looked beautiful. The instant her hand touched his, he felt a shiver running through him and he knew that his life wouldn't be the same ever again. Sky smiled before releasing her hand and bent down to pick up her suitcase. Straightening up, he gestured towards the doors. "Come on, I'll show you where your room is and then I'll give you a tour." _

"_I'd like that a lot. Thank you Sky." _

_And as they walked out, he glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Maybe having Sydney as his new training partner wouldn't be so bad after all. _

**-x-x-x-**

You know what to do! Thanks for reading!


End file.
